The reduction of spectroscopic and chemical properties of an unknown biomolecule to their structural implications forms the basis of an important approach to structure elucidation. In the non-computer assisted process it is generally only in the later stages of the problem, after considerable expenditure of time and effort, that all structures consistent with the evidence can be drawn and examined by the chemist, because only then is the number of valid possibilities at a manageable level. Clearly, structure determination would be measurably expedited if the process of reducing the number of structures to that manageable level could be based exclusively on spectroscopic properties and excecuted by the computer. The proposed research is directed toward that end.